


A Typical Saturday

by TheatricalAssassin



Category: Max Steel (TV 2013)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalAssassin/pseuds/TheatricalAssassin
Summary: In which the world discovers that not only does Max Steel watch animeHe, apparently, watches Kill la Kill





	

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered links between Max Steel and Kill la Kill as I finished the anime and then I couldn't help but write this. I can bring just about anything back to Max Steel

It was a typical saturday morning, the sun was shining, the flowers were blooming, the birds singing, and there’s bank robbers in downtown Copper Canyon. Blasting in at what seemed light speed to citizens Max Steel appeared to stop them, but not before the robbers tossed a pipe bomb into the crowd. In a blind panic people tried to run away, all but one. She stood frozen as the explosive bounced to her feet and right as she began to realize she might not make it to practice today. In an instant everything was light and the sound was replaced with a ringing noise. She bounced back from the explosion, hitting the ground hard each time, except, it didn’t hurt as much as it was supposed to. This was because Max Steel had taken the brunt of it, leaving her relatively unharmed. A thought came to her, it froze her to her very core, did Max Steel just die for her? Shaky hands gave him a shake and with a groan the masked hero sat up

“Ugh, Steel, did you get the plate of the truck that hit us?” He said holding his side, shortly thereafter something popped off his chest in the same shape of his insignia 

“Unfortunately, that was a bomb, the good news is the robbers  _ were  _ caught.” The M shaped robot said in a weirdly tired voice, do robots get tired?

“You okay?” the hero asked directly “Are you hurt anywhere?”

“No, at least, I don’t think so” She gave herself a once over and didn’t see anything, her head hurt from the explosion but that could be expected. The robot stared at her intently and then pulled away

“I’m not detecting any internal injuries,” he said “ _ but _ I’d still drop by the ER if you can, better safe than sorry”

Max Steel got to his feet, or was it just Max? Since he called the robot Steel. He looked ready to go, she tapped his arm

“Uh.. Mr Max Steel, sir” She quietly asked

They were taken aback “Yes... citizen?” A lot of uncertainty in that voice, probably hasn’t figured out how to talk to normal people, Steel unlinked and she had both their attentions

“Can I ask you something?” She waited a moment for their approval then continued “Does your suit work like Senketsu?”

There was a moment of silence, for a second she thought they were going to either ask what that was (and be forced to explain what exactly it’s from) or worse they’ll laugh

“That is exactly how it works” Max said   
“It... is?” her eyes widened 

“It is!” Steel exclaimed “While not 1:1 there are a lot of similarities” 

“Like how there’s different combat forms and a casual one that just looks like normal clothes” Max added

“And how Ryuko wore Senketsu all the time so she could always be ready to fight!” Steel gestured wildly

“I thought that was because at the time the only other clothes she had was a jacket” Max snarked

“That to”

The three stood for a moment more talking about the similarities of Ryuko and Senketsu and Max Steel. The young girl was amazed to learn that they did in fact have a sword and have used it on occasion, but not as often as other weapons or even turbo modes. It wasn’t long until they had to go, so she stepped back and watched as they transformed to flight mode and blasted away. Watching them fly off to new and exciting adventures she thought to herself  _ wow, Max Steel is just like Ryuko and Senketsu _ . As she started walking and texting her mom telling her that she was okay she realized something.  _ If they’re really like them _ , a horrible thought creeped up on her,  _ does that mean....? _


End file.
